How We Do It In Asgard
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: "On Asgard, men and women are not limited to lie with just one another..." Thor spoke, his face beginning to move in closer to Steve's, strong arms on either side of the Captain's body.


**THE AVENGERS IS MY NEW OBSESSION. Great movie, amazing actors...what else could you ask for? And of course I had to choose the rare pairing to ship, Steve/Thor. Ah well. This is just a simple little one shot that I hope someone reads!**

**Warning: Mild spoilers to the movie ahead.**

**I do not own The Avengers or anything else you may recognize. **

Honestly, Steve had no idea what he was doing. Staring blankly at the illuminated buttons on the thing was about all the Captain could do at this point.

"Tell me again why you didn't ask Tony to help you with this?"

From across the kitchen a shifting of feet could be heard, Thor leaning against the marble counter and crossing his arms across his wide chest. Since being back on Earth, the Asgardian had taken to wearing human clothing, today sporting a pale red hoodie and a pair of dark jeans. "Stark and Banner were called upon by Fury. I believe you and I are the only ones here."

Oh yeah, that's right. Steve vaguely remember's hearing the voice of Director Fury over S.H.I.E.L.D's PA system calling out for Tony and Bruce to meet him upstairs in the laboratory about thirty minutes ago. He had been working out for the better part of the day, and around ten minutes ago his other-worldly friend, Thor, appeared in the low level gym, asking for his assistance with the coffee machine.

Now here they were, standing in the small kitchen of the communal housing that S.H.I.E.L.D provided for the heroes while not in battle, Steve lifting up the coffee maker and turning it about, mostly just trying to look like he had a clue what he was looking at. Steve wished things could have stayed simple like they were seventy years ago, but with people like Tony Stark in the world, he figured that was a futile dream.

The blonde Asgardian grinned from across the room, his blue eyes watching as Steve leaned over the counter, hands feeling across the sleek metal of the high tech device. Biting back on his lower lip, his eyes followed the curve of the Captain's back as he bent himself forward.

Thor had been attracted to the super solider since the day they had first met. Although they had disagreed upon some things at first, the long haired god had found himself growing fonder and fonder of his Migardian comrade Steve. They made an excellent team in battle, and had grown to be close friends because of it. When he had returned to Asgard after their team, The Avengers, had defeated his scheming little brother, Loki, he found himself growing weary, longing to see his friends, and the Captain once more. So as anyone could imagine, when Nick Fury called upon him a couple of months later to travel back to Earth for a briefing, he was more than ecstatic to return.

"Sorry Thor, I've got nothing." Steve spoke, not bothering to turn his head but instead stare quizzically at the coffee maker, arms bending so his hands could rest on his hips. The Asgardian's gaze fell down, admiring the way Steve's dark tan work-out pants stretched across his backside.

"Let me have a look then," Thor pushed himself from the counter, only taking a few steps before he was at Steve's side, blue eyes joining in the staring. Feeling a little brave today, Thor intentionally let his shoulder press against Steve's back as he leaned in, lifting the flap on the top of the device. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe the water goes here," the long haired man pointed.

Feeling himself swallow, the Captain was fully aware that the larger man's body was pressed against his, and thought for a moment that Thor actually knew how to work the contraption. Why had he needed his assistance?

"Yeah...I think you're right." The American man agreed. "I'll get it."

Turning, Steve was merely attempting to get out of Thor's radius and fetch the water, but was met by the strong arm of his teammate, Thor's hands clutching the counter's edge on each side of his body. Furrowing his eyebrows, Steve glanced up to Thor, seeing an new expression he had never witnessed on the Asgardian's face. His crystal colored eyes were staring down at the solider with a bit of purpose, like he had something to say to the shorter man.

"Thor...?"

Steve could visibly see Thor's muscles tensing from his peripherals, and it was but a moment before the god of thunder was leaning in, pressing his lips against The Captain's, Steve's eyes going completely wide with shock.

At first Steve didn't know what to do with his hands, his entire body tense from the surprising gesture. Finally, after a moment to get his head clear, the soldier pushed the larger man back by his broad chest, causing Thor to look down at him with a perplexed expression.

"Thor, what the hell are you doing?" Steve asked, maybe a little too loudly as the long haired man stayed still, his huge arms still on either side of the Captain's body.

"I do not understand," Thor began, one eyebrow cocked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Steve blinked, his mouth undoubtedly hanging open as he processed what his friend asked. Was Thor really that naive? Oh wait..._Asgardian_, right.

"Thor...I'm not- what you did was-" The Captain, who was known for giving motivating speeches before battle, was seriously at a loss of words, his mind scrambling to find something, _anything _to say to the god of thunder. "Men don't usually do that with each other, Thor." Was the only reply he could conjure.

Again, that quizzing look was stuck to Thor's face, his lips pursing then coming open. "On Asgard, men and women are not limited to lie with just one another..." Thor spoke, his face beginning to move in closer once more and Steve could feel himself attempting to pull away, only to have the god's strong hand place itself on the small of his back.

_Lie with just one another._ Steve suddenly realized what Thor was getting at, a lump beginning to form in his throat.

_"If never experienced, how does one know he will not enjoy it?" _These words were whispered huskily into Steve's ear, his entire body going rigid with a shiver at the deep voice. He was being pushed back against the counter once more, hips connecting with Thor's as the long haired man brought his hand up, sliding his palm over the side of Cap's neck. Thor was gazing down at Steve, his fingers lightly touching the back of his short hair as he leaned in, once again pressing his mouth against his teammate's.

Captain made a protestant sound at first, his hands coming up to push against Thor's chest like he had before, but this time Thor wasn't going to let up so easily. The god began to part his lips, prying Steve's mouth apart with his tongue and pushing it in, letting it slide against the solider's quivering one. Steve felt his body go weak, the pressure he was applying to Thor's chest faltering, his legs beginning to shiver as the Asgardian massaged his tongue with his own.

The hand that was still firmly pressed against the small of Steve's back began to slide down, Thor's palm suddenly grabbing at the shorter man's ass, pulling their crotches together and letting the solider feel his growing hard on from underneath his jeans. Steve flinched at this, eyebrows dipping as he felt the heat begin to rise up in his abdomen.

_"Do you like this, Steve?" _Thor asked as he kissed his way down Steve's neck, licking and sucking softly in certain areas. Thor's facial hair tickled the Captain's skin, electricity jolting through his body as their cocks rubbed against one another through their pants.

"_I_-It's just..." Steve began to speak, his words jumbled and eyes closed, this extreme feeling of arousal being so new to him altogether. Then, Thor reached down, palm against the Captain's crotch. _"Yes!" _

The long haired man smiled at this, the first moan he had heard Steve let out.

"Good. You shouldn't be afraid to let me please you, friend," Thor smiled against Steve's mouth, pushing another kiss onto the solider. The Asgardian sucked Steve's bottom lip softly into his mouth, dragging himself down slowly and pulling it with him. Cap's heart was beating against his rib cage as his lip was released, opening his eyes to see Thor resting on his shins in front of him.

Nothing could prepare Steve for what was to come next.

Thor sunk his fingers into the waistband of Steve's work-out pants, pulling them down to his knees and leaving him in nothing but a pair of _incredibly too-tight _boxers. With no hesitation, the Asgardian reached forward, pulling the Captain's cock out from the opening in the front of his underwear, letting the heavy length rest in his palm.

"_Let me show you how we do it in Asgard," _Thor cockily smiled, letting his old, egotistical self show through for just a moment before he parted his lips, sliding Steve's dick into his open mouth. This caused the super solider to jerk forward, immediately feeling a tightness in his lower abdomen as he let a struggled whine rise up from inside of him. No one had ever touched Steve like this before, regardless of how old he was.

The long haired blonde let his tongue wriggle against the underside of Steve's cock, the tip of his wet muscle tracing the outline of the lengthy manhood. Steve could feel his legs going numb, watching as Thor slid his cock in and out of his mouth like an expert, hands coming up to hold onto his narrow hips. It was pretty much the death of the veteran when he felt the tip of his length hit the back of Thor's throat, the Asgardian letting it slide down.

_"Thor...I don't think I can last much longer..." _Steve admitted between breathy moans, his face flushed as Thor turned his gaze up, staring at the solider with blue eyes that were pleading for him to let it all go as he deep-throated the Captain's huge cock.

Feeling the soldier's fingers sift through his golden hair and grip, Thor pulled back, letting Steve watch as a string of saliva connected his swollen lips to his the first avenger's cock, his hand reaching up and beginning to jack him off. Steve swallowed dryly, his eyes trained on the way Thor was breathing against the tip of his cock, looking as if he was just _waiting._

One last flick of the wrist and Steve was bursting over the edge, letting his hips buck forward from the counter and press against Thor's lips, cum beginning to spill from his throbbing length. Thor tilted his head back an inch, letting the Captain's orgasm slide down his face, dripping from his mouth and tracing down his unshaven chin.

Leaning forward, Thor made sure he sucked Steve clean, tongue circling around his mouth one last time before he stood, pulling Steve's pants up with him and looking down at the very disheveled Captain America.

"How did you like that?" Thor asked, wiping the back of his hand over his chin to clean himself up a bit, a grin stuck to his face all the while. The blood was raised to Steve's cheeks, flooding his face with a pale blush that made the blonde Asgardian smile even wider.

"I think I'll have to visit Asgard in the near future..." Steve finally said, leaning back against the cold counter, a crooked smile playing on his lips.


End file.
